


And One To Grow On

by UnidentifiedAnon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Affectionate!Bucky, BirthdayBoy!Bucky, Bucky is cuddly, Bucky is cute, Bucky's also a beast, Bucky's always flirty and horny, Bucky's sweet on you, Cuddler!Bucky, Cuddly!Bucky, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentleman In The Streets Freak In The Sheets, Jealous!Bucky, Possessive!Bucky, Smut, Spanking, actually, kinky!bucky, no, serious "hard" time, spanks, still pretty happy with it though, that was in poor taste, the metal arm isn't the only appendage of his that's hard, you give Bucky a hard time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedAnon/pseuds/UnidentifiedAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's Birthday and you're nothing if not giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One To Grow On

You blinked yours eyes open as the quinjet landed and slowly came to a stop. 

 

The mission you'd been on had forced you to be away from home and your fellow Avengers for nearly three weeks, but at least it had been a success. It's not that it had been a very hard mission, but you'd spent a lot of time waiting for intel and information to come through on the enemy military base you'd been assigned to infiltrate; you were a teleporter after all, you couldn't do much unless you knew where you were going and what you were walking into. 

 

It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Thankfully, you'd managed to get a good night's sleep on one of the quinjet's pullout beds so that you could spend some time with the team when you got in. But as you walked through the tower, you noticed it was uncharacteristically quiet; apparently everyone was still very much asleep. Well, almost everyone. 

 

"Y/N? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!" Steve greeted, flipping a pancake before it burned. 

 

You pulled him in for a hug, "I wasn't supposed to be, but I was sick and tired of that damn hotel. Figured it was time to come home. I'm not sure my handlers have even realized I'm gone yet."

 

"Always givin' 'em the slip." Steve laughed, "Stark's gonna have your hide if you keep making the handler's jobs so difficult."

 

"I'll take my chances. Plus, those agents seriously need to lighten up; none of them even got my puns." You said, pouring yourself a glass of juice, "Also, those pancakes smell amazing. Don't guess I could steal a few?"

 

"Of course you can." Steve said, kissing you on the forehead, "JARVIS, can you please wake up the team?"

 

"My pleasure, Captain." JARVIS replied. 

 

"Mind helping me set the table?" Steve asked. 

 

"Of course not, want me to grab the juice, coffee, and milk too?" You asked, motioning to the rest of the kitchen.

 

"That'd be great! Oh, and there's bacon in the oven if you could get that out?" Steve asked over his shoulder.

 

"Aye-aye Captain!" You said, tossing him a salute. 

 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, continuing to set the table. 

 

The team slowly filed in, all in various stages of consciousness; Banner and Stark were bleary eyed but still able to sit up, Natasha was slumped sleepily in Sam's lap as he twirled a lock of her hair and sipped his coffee, Pietro was leaning against Wanda who was snuggled into Vision's side, Scott was holding a sleeping Cassie (seeing as he now had shared custody, Cassie spent a lot of her time at the tower) and conversed with Hope quietly, while Thor sat between and supported a sleeping Loki and Clint. 

 

"Where's the Birthday Boy? I'm starving here, Rogers." Tony complained. 

 

"I'm here." Bucky croaked, shuffling into the room and plopping down into the seat beside you. 

 

"Barnes." You greeted formally, nodding in his direction. 

 

" _Doll_." Bucky purred, giving you a sleepy smile and tossing his arm over the back of your chair, "Come back early all for little ol' me?"

 

You rolled your eyes, "Don't flatter yourself; I obviously came back for Steve."

 

Bucky frowned and Steve smirked; he always enjoyed watching you dish it out to Bucky. 

 

"Really?" Steve asked around a mouthful of bacon. 

 

"You heard me." You said, reaching over and wiping his mouth gently, "Where else am I gonna get pancakes like this?"

 

"I could make pancakes like this." Bucky grumbled, "I could make pancakes _better_ than this." 

 

Sam chuckled, "Be cool, Buck. I don't think Cap's trying to steal your girl with his cooking skills."

 

"Not his girl." You commented. 

 

"If I was, the Jerk wouldn't stand a chance." Steve said, giving you a swift kiss on the cheek to irritate his best friend. 

 

Steve and you were really just good and affectionate friends. He'd been called to help with a bank robbery in the city and seeing as it was a hostage situation involving three Enhanceds, the police had done the logical thing and called the Avengers. But they'd arrived only to find their jobs had been done for them. 

 

It turned out, you'd been in the bank that day. You weren't usually one for using your powers and under normal circumstances you'd have let the police handle it, but it had been a really long week and you just wanted to cash your paycheck and go home. Using your powers, you'd managed to evacuate the hostages and neutralize the three threats. After cashing your check and withdrawing all of your savings, you disappeared. 

 

It took the team a month to locate the city you were hiding in. Steve being the one that approached and convinced you to join the Avengers, naturally the two of you became incredibly close. Steve was incredibly kind, respectful, and had strong morals. But Bucky had been a completely different story. 

 

After Steve had introduced you to the team, Bucky had started flirting with you mercilessly. How could he not? You were cute, he was available, there was no question to it in his opinion. The only problem was that you shot him down instantly, and every time after that. You were impervious to his charm, wit, and smiles. 

 

And it nearly drove him up the walls. 

 

It got worse for him when you realized he only got more annoyed when you openly gave Steve affection and tossed his flirty comments back at him. 

 

"Y'know, I can do that too!" Bucky said, swooping down to surprise you with a kiss. 

 

You stopped him inches away from your face by putting two fingers against his lips, "Nu-uh. I don't think so, Stable Boy."

 

You heard Tony chuckled at your new nickname for the super-soldier, "Nice one, L/N."

 

"But _Dooooooooooooll_!" Bucky whined, voice slightly muffled against your fingers, "It's my birthday!"

 

You shrugged, "It's Thursday for me."

 

Bucky's face immediately fell and he slumped back in his seat, the most dejected look you'd ever seen taking up residence on his face. The minute the words came out of your mouth, you had regretted them; and seeing him like this made you feel even worse. It _was_ his birthday, you could've at least allowed him a kiss on the cheek. But you knew if you offered it now, he'd refuse; he may have had a huge crush on you, but Bucky Barnes was still a proud man and that would win over his desire to kiss you (and he _really_ desired to kiss you).

 

So instead, you sat and thought of ways you could make it up to him. Unfortunately, just as another thought popped into your head, Bucky got up to leave. 

 

"Where you headed? Thought we were gonna play some video games before you had to file that paperwork." Clint asked. 

 

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm sure Loki would be more than happy to go a few rounds with you." Bucky sighed, "I'm just gonna go back to my room ... Maybe read or something."

 

You couldn't let Bucky leave like that because you knew he'd just stay in his room all day. So you went with the last thought that had popped into your head. 

 

\---

 

As he was about to walk away from the table, Bucky heard a small _SLAP!_ noise and felt someone lightly swat his ass. Bucky whirled around to face the table, ready to tear someone a new one. Only to find you with a satisfied smile staring up at him. 

 

"What the fuck?'" Bucky asked, giving you a confused look as he rubbed his ass; more so out of disbelief than pain. 

 

"Haven't you ever heard of birthday spankings, Barnes?" You asked, leaning towards him teasingly, "If not, you'd better get with the program. We still got ninety-eight more to go, Soldier."

 

Before he could reply, you winked flirtatiously and vanished into thin air; probably teleporting to another level in the building. 

 

Everyone stared in awkward silence at your now empty seat. 

 

"That's some kinky foreplay if I've ever seen it." Tony said, finally breaking the silence.

 

\---

 

Bucky was washing up his breakfast dishes as he tried to think of what exactly you were doing; he was a trained assassin, how could you possibly hope to finish what you'd started at the table?

 

Steve walked in and set his own dishes down, giving Bucky the widest and cockiest grin he was capable of. 

 

"Not a word. Not one fucking word." Bucky warned his friend. 

 

But Steve just smiled, making a show of pretending to zip his lips shut. Steve tried to suppress his smile when he saw you pop up right behind his friend. 

 

Just as Bucky was about ask Steve to why he was still smiling like an idiot, the ex-assassin felt another blow to his behind. Bucky tried to turn and catch you, knowing that if someone was touching you they got teleported with you, but you were already gone. 

 

Unbeknownst to Bucky, you'd teleported behind him to give him another and add to your count; you _did_ have dozens more of these to do after all.

 

"Ninety-six." You whispered in his ear teasingly before leaving again. 

 

Steve roared with laughed, throwing his head back, "I know its your birthday, but this really seems like a gift for _all_ of us."

 

Steve laughed harder as he watched Bucky seethe with frustration. 

 

\---

 

Bucky was just about to sit down and play some games with Clint (and nurse his slightly stinging ass), when you popped up and managed to get in another spank. 

 

"Ninety-five!" You smirked. 

 

Bucky nearly tripped over the coffee table and dropped the bowl full of popcorn, but managed to recover before disaster struck and turned to glare at the spot you'd just been occupying. 

 

"Can't say I blame her." Clint whistled, nodding to Bucky, "You're definitely on my Top 5 Best Asses On The Team list."

 

Bucky sighed and plopped down into his seat, "You had to make it weird."

 

"It was already weird." Loki commented, "Your backside is probably as red as your face."

 

\---

 

At one point Nat tried to land a slap. That didn't go over too well. 

 

Bucky, Thor, Sam, Pietro, and herself were standing in the hall, discussing something involving a previous mission, when she'd decided to make her move.

 

Just as Nat's hand swung forward, you popped up and caught her wrist. 

 

"What?" Nat asked, "I'm not allowed to join in on the fun?"

 

"Not today." You shook your head, "That ass is mine until 12:01 AM."

 

"I don't see your name on it." Nat teased. 

 

You teleported away, leaving the group confused, before popping back in and slapping a sticky note to Bucky's rear. 

 

"Eighty-nine. Now read it and weep." You said, noticing how Bucky's hands flew to his ass and his eyes widened when he felt the edges of the paper. 

 

"Oh God, what's it say?" Bucky asked, cheeks beginning to redden already. 

 

"It says 'Property of Agent L/N until March 11th. Don't touch my stuff.', then there's a little doodle of a butt with a red star on the left cheek." Pietro said, pursing his lips to keep from laughing. 

 

"You branded me!" Bucky exclaimed, twisting to try and see the note which only resulted in him turning in circles multiple times like a dog chasing his tail, "I'm not livestock! You can't own me!"

 

"Don't take it so hard, Toots. I'll treat ya well." You winked, "Get you outta those tight clothes. They look _so_ restricting. Don't know why you insist on clothing at all."

 

You'd admit it; spanking Bucky had given you a certain edge and made you much bolder towards the soldier. It was pretty fair though, considering he flirted, gave you a hard time, and made you blush every other day out of the year; today was payback

 

"Don't objectify me!" Bucky said, crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

 

"But I wanna touch the butt too!" Nat whined. 

 

"Hey! I'm here! I have a butt!" Sam said, trying to regain his girlfriend's attention. 

 

"Well if I can't touch it at least tell me what it feels like!" Nat said, ignoring Sam's cry for attention.  

 

"It's got this adorable little bounce to it. Great shape." You shared, "And firm. _Sooo_ firm."

 

The men just looked between you and Natasha, a mix of appall, shock, excitement, and interest on their faces. 

 

"Firm?" Nat asked, raising a brow, "Like bounce-a-quarter-off-of-it firm?"

 

"More like bounce-the-entire-fucking-bank-off-of-it firm." You replied with a smirk, "Might want to pay Sam some attention; he looks like a kicked puppy."

 

Natasha rolled her eyes but stood next to Sam, "Men. So fragile."

 

Sam almost protested, but Natasha gave him a spank before he could, making him jolt in surprise and give her a smile. 

 

\---

 

Thor had Bucky pinned down with his face in the mat when you popped into the gym. 

 

Thor was digging his knee into Bucky's back as Bucky tried to get out of the hold. 

 

Thor smiled when he saw you, "Lady Y/N! A vision of radiance and beauty as always! Anything I can do for you?"

 

"Yes, actually. If you don't mind, could you just not move?" You asked innocently. 

 

"Not a problem, my lady." Thor said, tightening his grip on Bucky. 

 

"Thor, no! You don't want to do this!" Bucky said, fighting harder as he realized what was happening, "I thought we were bros!"

 

"Next time don't put Nair in my shampoo." Thor replied. 

 

You got nine spanks in before you heard Bucky using his metal arm to rip through the foam mats and wooden floorboards in an attempt to escape. 

 

"Thank you, Thor." You said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"My pleasure." Thor said, just as Bucky released himself. 

 

"Seventy-three." You said, waving flirtatiously. 

 

Bucky turned on Thor, "What the hell, man?"

 

\---

 

None of the boys had been expecting you to pop up in the locker room. But lo and behold, here you were.

 

They all tried to quickly cover themselves but it was really no use; you'd seen it all before anyway (that of course didn't keep Steve from having a full body blush. And when you say full body, you mean _full body_ ).

 

Bucky was facing his locker, clad in only his red plaid boxers with his hair still dripping with water from when he showered, when you tried to sneak up behind him. 

 

Keyword being _tried_. Bucky knew you were behind him and he spun just in time to lock you in his arms.

 

"Baby, if you're gonna sneak up on an assassin, try and make sure there aren't any mirrors around." Bucky said, nodding to the mirror in his locker behind him, "Now what do you think you're doing? This is the guys locker room; no place for a Lady such as yourself."

 

Bucky's sudden confidence and demeaning tone made you want to slap him; even more so seeing as the rest of the guys were exchanging knowing smirks. You only had one choice; amuse him. 

 

"Well how do you expect me to stay away?" You asked, your voice dropping to a seductive tone as you let your arms wind around him,  bringing yourself flush against him and stroking the dip of his lower back with your fingertips. 

 

Bucky smirked and bit his lip, "Got a taste and now you can't get enough, that it Babydoll?"

 

"Mm-hmm." You hummed, surprising Bucky with a soft kiss to the side of his neck. 

 

Bucky's smirk widened in satisfaction and he tightened his grip on you; everything was going perfectly according to plan. Sort of. 

 

"You've just got the cutest ass." You said, letting your hands wander down and grip Bucky's behind, "Can you blame me?"

 

"I guess no- _AAAAHHHH_!" Bucky said, trailing of into a low moan; just as he'd started to speak, you'd sunk your teeth into his collarbone. 

 

Bucky froze in complete shock, his member twitching with need as you ran your tongue over the mark you'd just made. 

 

You closed your eyes, enjoying the taste of his skin for a moment longer before making your move. 

 

You gave Bucky a harsh pat on the ass and whispered, "Seventy-two." before stepping back and popping away, landing in between Steve and Loki. 

 

"I thought you said I had the cutest ass." Steve pouted, now using a small towel to cover Little Captain Rogers and leaving his ass exposed. 

 

"No, you have the _perfect_ ass." You corrected, then leaned back to get a good look at the blonde's perky little behind, "And trust me; I'm definitely looking forward to your birthday."

 

Steve gave another full body blush and you stopped to admire it for only a second before vanishing. 

 

\---

 

Bucky was in the lab with Tony, Bruce, and Scott getting his arm scanned when he heard a _WHOOSH!_ sound, then a loud _CRACK!_ , followed by the sharpest pain he'd felt on his ass all day. 

 

You'd apparently returned with a vengeance. And a prop. 

 

"What the hell?!" Bucky asked, turning to find you standing a few yards away and twirling a wooden paddle. 

 

"Sixty-nine." You giggled, your laugh ringing throughout the lab even after you were gone. 

 

Bucky was too stunned to talk to you, let alone make a move to grab you again. 

 

"Was that a fucking paddle?" Scott asked, looking to the other three men for confirmation. 

 

Tony, Bruce, and Bucky nodded in sync. 

 

\---

 

You managed to get twenty-eight more spanks in with the paddle before Bucky wrestled it away from you and broke it over his knee. 

 

\---

 

The more you teased Bucky, the more sexually frustrated he became. And to be honest, he wasn't alone. 

 

Steve had been begging you to give Bucky a chance ever since you'd met the older of the two super-soldiers. It wasn't until today that you were actually considering it. 

 

Sure, you still thought that he was too flirty, charming, and cocky, but it wasn't until today that you realized that he had more than just a physical attraction to you. 

 

The way Bucky melted into your soft touches back in the locker room, his genuine curiosity when he asked about your mutation, cheering you on whenever you beat someone at Mario Kart (even when its himself), the smile he gave you when he realized you were home after a mission, and how you were the only one he allowed to touch his hair and play with it. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, it was time to give James Barnes that chance. 

 

\---

 

The team had just had dinner (pizza, Bucky's favorite) and watched Bucky open his presents (everyone did incredibly well in that department; Thor and Loki gave an enchanted dagger that would turn anyone cut with it into solid ice, Tony gave him a custom sniper scope that was definitely years ahead of it's time, Natasha gave him a book of Russian lullabies he used to play for her and the rest of the girls in the Red Room at night, Steve gave him a framed sketch of his he'd done of Bucky in his uniform with his arm around Steve's pre-serum form that Steve had completed right before Bucky shipped off for the war, Cassie even gave him a coloring book that featured himself; he tried to contain his excitement when he realized companies were making merchandise of him and finally recognizing him as part of The Avengers.)

 

Finally, the partiers retired to the movie room, balancing snacks and triple-chocolate-fudge cake as they went, everyone more than ready to watch Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. You stopped Bucky at the door by placing a hand gently on his forearm. 

 

"Can we ... Can I ... Talk? To you?" You asked, the boldness and courage you'd gained throughout the day quickly dissipating. 

 

"Yeah! I mean ... Yes, of course. I'll always make time for you, Doll." Bucky said, leading you down a deserted corridor. You knew Bucky would've been more hesitant to follow you had you not given him his ninety-ninth spankings before dinner started. 

 

"What's-" The rest of Bucky's question was muffled against your lips. 

 

Your hands gripped Bucky's jaw tightly as you kissed him, the soldier standing frozen in place and shocked beyond belief. Bucky's hands finally came to rest on your waist and just as he began to kiss you back, you pulled out of his grasp. 

 

"I can't believe I just did that! I just crossed so many lines!" You said, panicking, "You probably didn't even want-"

 

"Gotta say, that's probably the best present I've gotten today." Bucky said, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, "But, uh, mind telling me what brought this on?"

 

You sighed, running a hand through your hair, "You know how I'm a teleporter? How I have to know where I'm going to actually teleport somewhere?"

 

Bucky nodded, leaning against the wall to watch you pace in front of him.

 

"Well, all day today I've been watching you; I had to if I wanted to get those spanks in without getting caught. At first it was just all fun and games, like we usually do, y'know? But as I watched you, I realized you're not the front you put up. You're still witty and charming; you can always make anyone on the team laugh no matter how sad or upset they are. But you're also sensitive and sweet; don't look at me like that, I know about your visits to the VA. The point is, I misjudged you and I feel really shitty about that. But I feel even worse about not giving you a chance to begin with because you're actually a really great guy and if you'd still like to, I'd love to go with you to Tony's party tomorrow." You said, the words spilling out like a waterfall.

 

You came to a stand still in front of Bucky, looking into his eyes as you waited for his answer. 

 

"Nah." Bucky said, shaking his head, "I don't want to take you to that dumb party-"

 

You felt your throat tighten and tears form in the corners of your eyes, you looked away from him, "I understand. Happy birthday."

 

You turned on your heels and began the walk to your room, but you didn't get far. Bucky's hard body pushed yours into the nearest wall, pinning you between it and himself bringing you face to face and forcing you to stare into his beautiful blue-grey eyes. 

 

"I want to take you to my _bed_." Bucky whispered against your lips. 

 

Unable to wait any longer, Bucky sealed his lips on yours once again. His left hand wrapped around your waist and his other hand went into your hair, tugging it lightly and smirking against your lips when you let out a strained moan. You fisted your hands into the front of his red Henley to pull him closer and kiss him harder. Bucky licked the seam of yours lips and you parted them to allow him inside, earning a growl from him that you could feel ripple through his chest. 

 

\---

 

Bucky melted into your touch, tightening his arm around your waist. He simply couldn't help the growl he'd let loose when you'd opened your mouth for him; you were normally so stubborn and take-charge, so it wasn't surprising that the submissive gesture turned him on.

 

Ever since he'd met you, he'd wanted you. At first he was just in it for the chase; he'd never been able to back down from a challenge. But after getting to know you, he'd become absolutely captivated. Your sense of humor, your intelligence, the way your nose crinkled when you laughed, your cheeks flushing with embarrassment whenever someone complimented you, how you refused to make more than one trip to carry the groceries in ("Trippers are quitters, Barnes!"), the fact that you could only sleep if there was music playing, and all the other little things about you. Now, as he held you, he knew he'd never give you up and that if anyone tried to take you away from him, he would fight tooth and nail. Hell, he'd fight entire armies for you if you asked him to.

 

Your lips were so warm and soft against his own slightly chapped ones, and you tasted so _sweet_ ; like hot chocolate and snickerdoodles. Your lips fit perfectly against his, perfectly shaped and plump; he'd be happy to spend the rest of his life in that hallway with you.

 

But as he felt your hips buck against his, he knew you both needed more.

 

"Jump." Bucky whispered.

 

\---

 

You followed his command without hesitation, placing your complete trust in him and the fact that he knew what he was doing.

 

Bucky caught you, balancing you on his forearm while his right hand was still tangled in your locks. You wrapped your legs around his torso and let your lips find his again; you were getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, but the bubbly feeling that rolled through your stomach when the two of you kissed was well worth it.

 

Bucky walked the two of you into the nearest elevator, he pressed the button for his floor then leaned his back against the wall, all the while holding you as close to him as he possibly could. By now your lips had trailed down to his neck, causing his head to fall back and hit the wall of the elevator with a _THUNK!_.

 

"Ow." Bucky groaned, partially out of pain and partially because you had just pressed a kiss to his Adams apple.

 

"Careful." You giggled, nuzzling into the side of his neck, "Don't want to have to explain this mark to Cho or Banner if you get a concussion."

 

"What mar-HHHHHHHHHHNNNNNGGG!" As soon as you began working a lovebite beneath his jaw, Bucky made a sound that was far from human. 

 

\---

 

Bucky closed his eyes and started grinding his lower half into yours; between your warm body pressed against his, your lips attached to the most sensitive part of his neck, and how amazing you smelled, all of his senses were on overload with pleasure. 

 

"Well get a load of you, gettin' it up at ninety-nine. Or do I just get you goin' that much?" You asked, rolling your hips. 

 

"Whatta you think?" Bucky breathed, relishing in the pressure you were putting directly on his erection, "You've had those hot little hands on my ass all day; I've been suffering since breakfast."

 

"I'd say I'm sorry but we both know I'd be lying." You said, just as the elevator arrived on Bucky's floor.

 

"I'd go so far as to say you enjoy the thought of me stuck on edge because of your little game." Bucky said, walking down the hall, into his room, then laying you down on the bed and hovering over you. 

 

"Maybe just a bit." You confirmed, looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

 

Bucky supported himself on his left forearm and used his right hand to twist a lock of your hair around his finger, "You're so cute." Bucky buried his face in your neck, letting his stubble scratch you lightly, "I'm gonna fuckin' _ruin_ you."

 

You whimpered, "That a promise?"

 

Bucky sat up, still straddling you, he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, "You know it, Dollface."

 

\---

 

You took a moment to gape at Bucky's body; his shoulders were broad and strong, his biceps were just as big as Thor's and Steve's, his chest looked like it had been sculpted to perfection, and his abs were beautifully defined. 

 

"I'm sorry about the ... scars." Bucky said quietly, self-consciously trying to cover his chest and abdomen with his left hand and clamping his right one over the scar on his left shoulder where flesh met metal.

 

You sat up on your knees and gently pushed his hand away from his shoulder; Bucky looked like he was going to argue until you brought your lips into contact with the scarred flesh. All Bucky could do was quiver in pleasure as you trailed kisses along the sensitive skin.

 

"Don't be." You whispered into his skin, looking up at him out of the corner of your eye, "It just means you survived and that you're with me in the here and now."

 

"You're too good for me." Bucky said, running his fingers through your hair. 

 

"It also doesn't hurt that I find these incredibly sexy." You said, tracing a thick scar on his side. 

 

"I'm trying to be sweet and you're ruining it." Bucky said, pouting to hide his happiness with your response. 

 

"Oh, my bad!" You said, pretending to get off the bed, "I thought you were 'gonna fuckin' ruin' me. My mistake."

 

Bucky grabbed your hips and pushed you down on the bed again, resuming his previous position of leaning over you, "You might wanna go easy on teasin' me, doll."

 

"Oh? Why's that?" You asked, innocently. 

 

"Because," Bucky said, pushing the hem of your 'Saving People. Hunting Things. The Family Business.' t-shirt up, "I can drag this out. As. Long. As. I. Want."

 

"Really? What makes you think I'll stay put?" You asked, sighing softly as the warm skin of his fingers brushed against that of your stomach. 

 

"This." Bucky said, his right hand releasing your shirt -which was pushed up all the way to the undersides of your breasts- to cup your pussy through the white cotton short-shorts you wore. 

 

"Oo-oh." You whimpered out, grinding down onto his hand. It was so warm and _big_ , his long fingers brushing the cleft of your ass and his palm digging into your clit. You could probably get off on this alone.

 

Bucky pulled his hand away much to your displeasure, "Nuh-uh-uh. No way you're getting off that way doll."

 

"Then how will I?" You said, your patience growing thinner the wetter your panties got. 

 

"With my cock buried inside of you." Bucky said, nonchalantly; right before he ripped your shorts in half. 

 

"Buck-!" You gasped. 

 

\---

 

Bucky slipped your t-shirt over your head (he would've torn it but he knew you'd rip him a new one for tearing one of your favorite shirts), then sat back on his heels (making the denim of his jeans stretch enticingly over his thighs) and stared down at you with his mouth slightly hung open, "Did you fuckin' plan this?"

 

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, James." You said, biting your lip and looking up at him through your eyelashes. 

 

"I'm talkin' 'bout _this_!" Bucky said, popping the edge of the thin, mint green panties you wore that had his member at full mast as soon as he'd seen them, "Or do you mean to tell me you always wear this kinda stuff? In which case, you really shouldn't be wearin' stuff like this in front of the rest of the guys, Pretty Baby; what happens if they see your cute little parts? What happens if _I_ do? Can you really expect me to hold back from taking you in front of them if I see you bent over and I get a peek? Or maybe you want them to watch? Maybe you want them to see how wet you are. And your are wet, aren't you? Bet you're always wet, ready, and waiting."

 

You were panting beneath him and he'd barely touched you; in hindsight, maybe the lingerie was a bad idea on your part seeing as he was taking you apart just by talking about you in it. 

 

Bucky had stopped talking to fully take in the sight before him; the bra you wore was the same thin, mint green material of your panties, and normally he probably wouldn't have been so taken by a woman in lingerie, but today there were to major differences. 1) It was _you_ wearing the lingerie and 2) the panties had a cut out that started just above your slit and ended just below your ass and 3) the bra had two triangular cutouts; one to show off each nipple as it hardened due to the cold air in his room. 

 

You were looking at him so _innocently_ ; as if you weren't completely bared and exposed to him.  

 

Bucky leaned down and kissed you, letting out a low growl as your nipples brushed against his bare chest, "This is so much better than that 'Hello My Name Is: Bucky Bear' t-shirt you got me."

 

"Hey! Don't knock my gifts! I even made sure it was a vest top so the fabric wouldn't get caught in the plates on your arm!" You said, swatting his right bicep.

 

"I never said I didn't love it." Bucky whispered, brushing his nose against the side of yours and letting his left hand travel down your body, "This is just better ... _so much better_."

 

On the last syllable, Bucky let the thumb on his left hand stroke your clit.

 

\---

 

You let out a low whine, letting your eyes fall shut as Bucky continued his ministrations on your little bundle of nerves, You were slowly but surely getting lost in how amazing it felt; he'd been with you for less than an hour and he already knew how to play your body like a fiddle. You were so caught up in him that the rest of the Avengers could burst through the door and you probably wouldn't even notice as long as Bucky didn't stop. 

 

Wait ... Bucky ... It was _his_ birthday. Not yours. This was supposed to be about _him_. 

 

"Bucky ... stop ... Buck! Hang on!" You said, finally gaining enough will to swat his hand away.

 

Bucky looked up at you, panic flashing through his eyes as he yanked his hand back, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh God, I did, didn't I? Shit! Let me go get-"

 

You put a finger against Bucky's lips, "Shush. I'm fine, Buck. I'm fantastic, actually. But it's _your_ birthday; let me treat you."

 

"Did you just 'shush' me?" Bucky asked, raising a brow at you. 

 

"If I hadn't, Steve would probably be in here trying to figure out how you hurt me; no offence to Steve but I'm not sure I'm ready for him to see _that_ much of me yet," You giggled, scooting back and lowering your torso so that you were at eye-level with Bucky's crotch. 

 

"I'll never be ready for anyone else to see this much of you." Bucky said, then sucked in a sharp breath as you mouthed at his cock over the two layers of clothing he wore, "Shit, Pretty Baby! You don't gotta do that."

 

"No. I don't." You said, sliding the zipper of his jeans down and pulling them, along with his boxers, just far enough down to release his member, "I want to."

 

You took a few seconds to marvel at his size and admire the pretty shade of purple it currently was before you roughly ran your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, licking up the pre-cum that had collected at his tip; his low moans above you only spurring you on. 

 

\---

 

Bucky threw his head back and moaned; he didn't remember ever being this vocal during sex before, but your mouth made him feel like he was in heaven. He could feel you letting your breath ghost over his twitching member, teasing him in the worst way possible right before you took his tip into your mouth completely. 

 

Bucky pulled your hair back from your face and clutched the make-do ponytail, holding back another moan as he watched you with your lips wrapped around his cock, "Ooh! Oh, Babydoll!" Bucky could've sworn you smirked around his member, "You look so good with my cock in your mouth; like you were made for it. Made for _me_."

 

Bucky felt you moan around him in agreement and he blinked away the stars that began dancing across his vision as the vibrations from your moans pleasured him. Bucky involuntarily bucked his hips and pushed your head down onto him, causing his cock to hit the back of your throat. Bucky saw your eyes water and after realizing what he'd done, tried to pull you off. But you gripped his thighs tightly and glared up at him in warning; Bucky was sure he'd never been more terrified or turned on in his entire existence. 

 

"Baby, don't hurt yourse-" Bucky breathed in sharply as you hollowed yours cheeks out, pulling him in more; Bucky knew he wouldn't last long if you kept at it. 

 

So with that in mind, Bucky harshly pulled you off of him.

 

\---

 

You moaned at the delightful sting in your scalp as Bucky pulled you off of him by your hair. 

 

"Hair-pulling kink, Pretty Baby? Really? Gonna have to file that information away for later." Bucky growled. 

 

"Why'd you stop me?' You asked, sitting up but keeping one hand on his thigh, "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No, Doll, 'course not. Its just ... If you'd kept that up, I'd have cum in your mouth in seconds like some horny fuckin' teenager." Bucky replied, pulling you up to eye-level with him so that he could place a soft kiss on your lips. 

 

"That was sorta the point." You murmured against his lips, "It's your birthday; you deserve a nice mouth to cum in." 

 

"You sure do got a pretty mouth on ya, no denying that." Bucky said, trailing kisses along your jaw, "But I can think of another hot, wet place I'd much rather cum in."

 

You felt Bucky nip your ear and then he pushed you back on the bed so that you were lying flat and spread open to him. Bucky bit his lip and stared down at you with darkened eyes, still sitting on his knees between your spread legs gave him the perfect view of your hard, swollen nipples and pretty, wet pussy.

 

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." You sassed, the cool air around your exposed areas only arousing you further, 

 

"Nah, I think I'll just have you in my bed like this every night." Bucky said, pulling your lower half up and teasing your folds with his cock, "Y'know, to keep the memories fresh."

 

Your smart-ass comment died on your lips as Bucky slowly slid into you. 

 

\---

 

Bucky let out a satisfied hum as you stretched to fit him, your walls fluttering around his member exquisitely. Bucky watched as you arched your back in pleasure, pushing your breasts out even further. So he leaned down and placed a kiss on each of your nipples, hands gripping your thighs to keep you from moving. 

 

"Please. Please let me move." You whined, attempting to roll your hips. 

 

"No." Bucky said sharply, slapping your thigh with his right hand, "I'm calling the shots now. If you're good, maybe I'll let you suck my cock later. Clear?"

 

"Sir yes Sir." You said, meaning for it to sound sarcastic but it just ended up sounding breathy. 

 

"That's right, Pretty Baby." Bucky smirked, twisting one of your nipples and causing pleasure to roll through you, "Respect the Birthday Boy."

 

Your eyes were closed as you nodded, biting your lip and practically shivering with delight. Bucky could feel you clenching around his pulsing cock and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer; he was surprised he'd managed to last this long. Bucky slid out just as slowly as he'd slid in, then snapped his hips forward and filled you once more. 

 

A wide smile found its way onto Bucky's face as you let out a long, low moan of his name, "That's right, Babydoll, moan my name! Be as loud as you can; I wanna hear all your pretty little sounds. Make those sounds for me. Please. I've waited so long. I just wanna hear you."

 

\---

 

You couldn't have stopped moaning if you tried seeing as with every powerful thrust Bucky drove into you, he hit your g-spot. Tears of pleasure welled up in your eyes and eventually spilled out to flow down your cheeks. Bucky's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to stop, but you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him down on top of you and smashed your lips into his, instantly putting his worries to rest. 

 

You held Bucky against you as he pumped his cock in and out of you faster and faster, his hips pistoning as he chased your release as well as his own. Bucky wrapped his left arm around your waist making you arch of the bed and even closer to his body, while his right hand went down and began to rub your clit in quick, harsh circles. 

 

"I'm so close, Bucky. Don't stop." You breathed against his lips, feeling the coil in your stomach ready to snap. 

 

"Wasn't plannin' on it, Pretty Baby." Bucky replied, looking directly into your eyes before kissing you passionately. 

 

Your body lit up with pleasure as your orgasm rocketed through you, setting your nerves on fire as you moaned against Bucky's lips and writhed helplessly against his body. Bucky was still pounding into you so you clenched your walls around him, making him pull out and cum all over your thighs. 

 

\---

 

Bucky let his weight rest on you, laying his body over your own and burying his face in your neck while you sifted your fingers through his hair. 

 

"That was ... Fantastic," Bucky said, practically purring as your fingernails brushed his scalp. 

 

"I couldn't agree more." You replied, using one hand to trace his spine. 

 

Bucky lifted his head to look into your eyes, "Does this mean that we're ... together? As in ... a couple?"

 

"No, I give everyone on the team sex on their birthday." You said sarcastically, then rolled your eyes, "Of course it means we're together! As in a couple!"

 

Bucky smiled genuinely and kissed you softly but passionately, adoring the feel of your body beneath his, "Well then, seein' as I got her so messy, I guess I'd better clean my best girl up." Bucky said, sitting up on his knees and smirking at your cum-covered thighs, "No matter how good the looks wearing ... Well ... _Me_."

 

Bucky snickered as he climbed off the bed, avoiding your fist. He worked his jeans and underwear the rest of the way down his legs (seeing as he hadn't wanted to waste time with such petty things before fucking you), went to his bathroom and shortly returned with a warm washcloth. Bucky gently cleaned your thighs, placing light kisses on each area after he'd cleaned it. 

 

"That tickles." You laughed, squirming after he'd kissed a particularly sensitive spot close to your knee. 

 

"Oh? Really?" Bucky asked, mischief lighting up his eyes, "Is my Pretty Baby ticklish?"

 

"No!" You said, tensing up and jerking slightly when he ran his fingertips over the same spot.

 

"Liar." Bucky said, "Don't worry; I'm gonna let you rest."

 

You relaxed, "Thank yo-"

 

Quick as a whip, Bucky stretched up and gave your still-exposed, sensitive clit a hard kiss, "For now."

 

Bucky went to throw the washcloth in the hamper and frowned at the sight before him when he returned; you were opening the door dressed only in one of his hoodies (which was massive on you and nearly reached your knees).

 

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked hesitantly; he didn't want to sound clingy but he also really wanted to hold you. 

 

"Oh, I figured you'd want to go and finish the movie; I just have to go get some more shorts from my-" You started, pausing at the door. 

 

"No." Bucky said, shutting the door to his room, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder; congratulating himself on not getting too distracted by your ass, which was at the perfect level for him to nip.

 

"No?" You asked, as Bucky dropped you on the bed and fell down into place next to you. 

 

"No. To hell with the movie; I'm not letting you leave this bed for a week." Bucky replied, pulling his hoodie off of you then carefully removing the lingerie he was hoping you'd wear for him again ... Soon. Maybe you'd even let him go shopping with you next time.

 

"What about food? Water? Steve?" You asked, amusement dancing in your eyes. 

 

"We can leave for nourishment but Steve ain't joinin' us; we share the shield occasionally but that's it. Not sharin' you with _anybody_." Bucky said, pulling you into his side and covering you both with the blankets. 

 

"I _mean_ ," You said, burying your face into his bare chest as he lightly stroked your ass with the fingers on his left hand, "What is he going to do without you?"

 

"Babydoll; I know Steve _looks_ like a puppy, but he's actually quite capable of taking care of himself and doing other menial tasks. Such as dressing himself, saving the world, feeding himself, and even entertaining himself. But if it makes you feel any better, Sam _does_ take him on walks every morning." Bucky said, laughter rumbling in his chest

 

"Fine, you've convinced me!" You laughed, pressing a kiss over his heart, "I'll stay."

 

"That's cute." Bucky said, squeezing your ass, "You thought I was givin' you a choice."

 

\---

 

You felt warm sunlight across your back before you opened your eyes to find it streaming through the windows. You were laying on your stomach with the blankets on the floor and Bucky's naked body partially covering your own. You turned to face Bucky only to find him already staring at you. 

 

"You know, it's weird to watch people sleep." You mumbled groggily. 

 

"If you had as nice a view as I do, you wouldn't be saying that." Bucky replied, letting his eyes roam over your body and licking his lips.

 

"Don't sell yourself short now; I wouldn't make just any old slouch my fella." You said, craning your neck to press soft kisses along his jaw.

 

"Love it when you talk all 40s to me, Babydoll." Bucky said, sighing happily and letting you kiss him, "And I love it when you kiss me."

 

"Good thing I like kissing you then." You said, pushing him on his back and moving down his body, trailing kisses as you went. 

 

"Mmm, no. No, Pretty Baby, no." Bucky said, pulling you back up and hugging you to his chest instead. 

 

"Why?" You asked, pouting. 

 

"Stop pouting, I'm trying to be a gentleman here." Bucky replied, biting your bottom lip and letting it drag through his teeth. 

 

"Says the guy with his cock rubbing against my pussy." You retort, "So again I ask: Why?"

 

"What can I say? I'm insatiable. I like to claim what's mine." Bucky growled, gliding his right hand over your ass, spreading your legs, and dipping two fingers into your wet entrance, "As to why, I've gotta take care of my best girl. And that means making sure she's hydrated and carboloaded."

 

"For sex?" You asked, an unimpressed look on your face at the predictable answer.

 

"And cuddling!" Bucky replied, faking offense, "Is sex the only thing you think about? I'm a man, Y/N! I have needs! _Cuddling_ needs!"

 

"Well if you want breakfast and cuddles, we're gonna have to put some clothes on first." You said, climbing off of Bucky to grab the hoodie he'd taken off of you last night so that you could pull it back on. 

 

"What? Don't wanna go out in our _Birthday_ Suits? Throw the team for a loop?" Bucky asked, jumping out of bed and pulling on some red sweat pants. 

 

"As much as I appreciate the pun, not today." You smiled, taking his left hand in your own and walking out of his room. 

 

When you and Bucky entered the kitchen, the whole team started clapping and whistling. You blushed and buried your face into Bucky's collarbone as the guys started howling like wolves. 

 

"Stop it! What are ya? A bunch of animals?" Bucky asked, laughing. 

 

"No, but last night you most definitely were." Steve smirked, setting a plate of waffles down on the table and kissing your temple on his way back to the kitchen. 

 

"Hey! Punk! You can look but don't touch!" Bucky shouted after him. 

 

Steve laughed from the kitchen, "You may be her best fella but I'm still her best super-soldier!"

 

"Nu-uh!" Bucky called back, then looked down at you, "Right, Babydoll?"

 

"Eh, with the way you left me back in the bedroom, I could go either way at this point." You shrugged. 

 

"Really?" Bucky asked, quirking a brow, "So I guess I'm gonna have to try extra hard to secure my spot as your number one?"

 

"Oh yeah; 'cause currently it's Thor. I mean have you seen those arms? That smile? That _hair_?" You asked, putting emphasis on the hair part seeing as Bucky always made an effort to make his hair look the best out of all the guys on the team.

 

"Well I'm pretty fucking sure it wasn't Thor's name your were screamin' last night. Or Thor's hair you were pulling. Or Thor's coc-" Bucky started, eye's darkening. 

 

"Nope! No PDA! No dirty talk!" Tony said, pushing you and Bucky apart, "Not in my tower!"

 

"Too late." Bucky snickered, tossing you a wink. 

 

"Don't make me seat you on opposite ends of the table." Tony said, pointing back and forth in between the two of you. 

 

You rolled your eyes and went to sit by Sam and Natasha at the table, Bucky coming to stand behind your chair and silently scowl at the other males seated at the table. Especially Thor. You'd never tell him, but his little possessive streak was sexy as hell. 

 

"Sorry, Nat. Looks like you'll have to settle for my bootylicious _ass_ ets." Sam said, happy to find out his girlfriend would be touching no other guys ass' for the time being. 

 

"Actually, that little note said 'until March 11th' as I recall." Nat said, smiling evilly and wiggling out of Sam's lap.

 

"Sorry Natasha; this ass is still very much Y/N's." Bucky said, turning and pointing to his ass. 

 

"Really?" Natasha asked, acting exasperated after she'd read the note.

 

The original note read:

 

**Property of Agent L/N until March 11th. Don't touch my stuff.**

 

But Bucky had used a pink crayon to cross out 'Agent L/N', 'March 11th', as well as 'my', and replaced them so instead it read:

 

**Property of My Pretty Baby until She Says So. Don't touch Her stuff (That's me. I'm her stuff.).**

 

"Aww! Buck! I love it!" You said, turning him around and pulling him down to your level so that you could kiss him sweetly, "You're so adorable!"

 

"You two make me sick." Clint said, disgust evident in his voice, "You're gonna be worse than Sam and Nat; and they're like rabbits!" 

 

Sam chuckled as Natasha rolled her eyes, taking her place back in his lap and doing nothing to disprove Clint's statement.

 

"Ah, go easy on them." Bruce said, flipping to the next page of the paper, "They're still in the honeymoon stage."

 

"You'll do well to remember that when you find them pleasuring each other in the lab." Loki remarked, reading the pages Bruce had discarded.

 

"Now _there's_ an idea." Bucky said, taking the seat next to you and dragging your chair as close to his own as possible, "All those hard surfaces; they'll leave some nice marks on this sexy body of yours."

 

"Or maybe they'll leave some on yours." You smirked, turning the tables. 

 

"Please don't." Bruce said quietly, making you laugh. 

 

"Okay, Brucie." You said. 

 

"Thank you." Bruce said, sighing in relief.

 

"Yeah, we'll christen the rest of the tower first." Bucky chimed in. 

 

"Keep it up, Olaf! I'll be gettin' me a spray bottle!" Tony said, sipping his coffee. 

 

"I think you're gonna need a fuckin' water hose." Steve commented, taking his seat.

 

"Hey," Bucky shrugged, "The wetter the better."

 

With a groan you all dug into the delicious breakfast spread out before you; so similar to yesterday morning's breakfast but so different in all the best ways as well. 

 

"Oh, Buck! I forgot to grab the hot sauce, you mind?" Steve asked, filling up everyone's coffee mugs as they passed them to him. 

 

"No problem." Bucky pecked you on the cheek and slid out of his seat. 

 

But much like yesterday morning, he wasn't expecting the stinging slap you landed on his ass.

 

Bucky turned to you slowly as the rest of the team froze, looking to Bucky, then you, then back again. 

 

"What?" You asked Bucky innocently, "One to grow on."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so so so sorry that this is so late! I've been put through the wringer these past few weeks but please forgive me! I'd love to hear any thoughts, opinions, and comments you might have and I'd be happy to answer any questions!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUCKY! (hope you enjoyed your spankings ;)
> 
> You can also visit me on Tumblr (to have a conversation, just say 'hi', give me your comments, questions, thoughts, opinions, requests, etc.) as well!
> 
> UnidentifiedAnonFics.tumblr.com


End file.
